Electrical components such as integrated circuits, reed relays and the like are often encapsulated to seal against moisture and thus control capacitance, prevent deterioration of materials and achieve high insulation resistance. Encapsulation also helps dissipate heat, minimizes thermally generated voltage and cements parts together providing strength and resisting damage. In conventional encapsulating procedures, the components are mounted on a solid base and the cover is inverted and partially filled with the encapsulating material. The base is then inverted and mounted in the cover and the entire assembly is turned right side up so that the encapsulating material flows down and seals between the cover and base. This technique sometimes results in empty spaces or in the encapsulant failing to seal around terminals because the cover has been insufficiently filled or the encapsulating material does not flow properly. This may be due to a delay in processing which permitted the encapsulant to begin curing before the assembly was inverted. In either case, the sealing between the cover and base may be incomplete due to voids in the encapsulating material. Any incomplete sealing allows moisture to enter and renders the units unable to withstand the use of water and detergents in final fabrication washes.